


A Day Like No Other

by Loverustal



Series: Happy Together [2]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:28:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28463859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loverustal/pseuds/Loverustal
Summary: Jack's thoughts as he awakes on a special day.
Relationships: Samantha "Sam" Carter/Jack O'Neill
Series: Happy Together [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2078433
Comments: 30
Kudos: 47





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ConnieN](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConnieN/gifts).



> This a part of a series I'm working on. The Christmas stories are part of this universe.

Jack O’Neill awoke to a beautiful day. Today was the first day of the rest of his life. A life over eight years ago he never thought he’d have. He wasn’t sure the moment he fell in love with the spunky young captain that walked into his life that day in the briefing room. The love he had for the woman had grown slowly, stealthy even. At first he hadn’t wanted the young woman on his team because he loathed scientists. All the ones he’d worked with previously, didn’t understand the military structure. He’d had several that had put past teams of his in jeopardy. He was responsible for his team and he wouldn’t let anyone jeopardize them. As he’d got to know the young officer, he’d learned there was many layers to her. She was the best officer he’d ever served with. He’d grown to respect and value her as a member of his team. Sure he’d lusted after her. She was sexy as hell, but he’d never been the type to take advantage of a junior officer. Then the day the armbands failed and she was facing certain death, he knew. This wasn’t the crush he was hoping it was. He’d fallen in love with her, his 2IC. 

He’d been around women in the military since he’d joined. He’d always tried to stir clear of them. Yeah some looked hot in the dress blues, but hooking up within the military was strongly discouraged. He respected Carter too much for a quick fuck in some old hotel room. Somehow he’d given his heart away and he wasn’t even sure when it had happened. Of course their happy ending didn’t happen then. They’d decided to leave it in the ‘room’. Carter was a rising star and he’d be damned if he was the one that caused her to fall. So they’d backed away from each other. Jack had distanced himself from her. Sure he hoped for a some day. Then she’d come back from the Prometheus different. Before Jack knew it, she was seeing that damn cop. Dropping out of team nights, being quiet, secretive. It had caused alarm bells to go off in Jack’s head, but he blamed it on jealously. Then Daniel mentioned that she had kept her BDU shirt on, when the A/C at the base had went off. Everyone else was in tanks and tees. Then there was Sam, sweating profusely refusing to take that heavy shirt off. Then she’d passed out, because of heat exhaustion. They rushed her to the infirmary. Jack was there when Janet removed the shirt. He saw what she was hiding. 

Her arms were covered in ugly bruises. Ones that looked like a man’s fingers gripped around her arms. Janet had dismissed everyone but himself, Daniel and a trusted nurse. He remembered her hands shaking as she pulled the tee shirt up Sam’s body. Oh God! He’d seen red! The injuries on her body! It looked as if she’d just gotten home from some off world prison. To have someone, who supposedly loved Carter to this to her. They’d had to get Teal’c to physically hold him. To keep him from leaving and finding the bastard that had done this. He’d wanted to kill him that night! Actually he still wanted to kill him with his bare hands. But this day is not about the past or the scars they both had. This day was about their future. Their love and happiness. So Jack put those thoughts and feelings back into the little box, he kept them in.

Today was the day they were to wed. Samantha Carter was finally going to become his wife. Every time he thought that, a goofy grin appeared on his face. He had no control of it! His happiness just leaked out of him though this silly grin. And God was he happy! He’d only been this happy one time before. He put two fingers to his lips, pressed a kiss to them and sent it skyward. He thanked Charlie, because he knew he was his guardian angel. He had to be the reason that blonde haired goddess had come into his life. Jack looked at the clock. He needed to get his ass out of bed. His beloved had left him a list of chores to get done before their star light wedding tonight.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam's thoughts on their wedding day.

Sam wakes to a happy stretch. She can’t believe it’s here. Today she will stand before her friends and family and announce her love for this beautiful man. That she’s had the pleasure of knowing and working with for over eight years. This man has given her the confidence to be the woman she is today. A blush runs across her face when she thinks of their first meeting. Yes, she’d had a chip on her shoulder then. Really it was understandable, she was working and living in a man’s world. She’d been hit on so many times it wasn’t even funny. The sad thing was half the time it was her commanding officer making the offers. Then when she’d turned them down, well she had to be a lesbian or something. That was the only reason their fragile male ego could come up with. Then, when she’d gotten the call. That she would be rejoining the Stargate program and would actually get to go through the gate. She figured there had to be a cost. Not that she would ever stoop to that level. She’d figured it would be more of the same. Colonel O’Neill had been nothing like that. Once she’d proven herself, she was just part of the team. No one tried to get a quick fuck out of her. She’d finally found a home somewhere she belonged. It wasn’t easy for a military brat to feel at home anywhere. That had made this team of her’s that much more special to her. She’d found a family. Any other type of close family connection had been lost the day her mother had stepped into that cab.

The first moment she laid eyes on Jack. He just happened to be in his dress blues. Her rule about not lusting after her commanding officer went out the window pretty fast. She may have thought he was sexy, but his attitude towards scientists which she’d thought was code for women. It had made her think he was like most of the other men, she’d served with. She wouldn’t be lying if she said, she she’d been unsurprised when she met him. Sam had always had to prove herself. She’d earned every glowing review she’d ever had. She’d also never earned any of them laying on her back. So she’d been a little surprised when she developed a case of hero worship for the colonel. She’d found him to be a man, she was proud to serve with and eager to learn from. 

Not that every man she’d worked with had made passes at her or tried to make her feel uncomfortable. Some had been like Daniel. There had been a few that they’d become fast friends. Daniel was closer to a brother than a friend. While Teal’c was like a wise mentor. She’d learned a lot from her team. The knowledge was given freely. No one hoarded knowledge, so they would look more important. Of course the SGC was different. Everyone was respected there. General Hammond didn’t put up with any bullshit and neither did Jack. 

Now Jonas Hansen had been another story all together. She’d been fresh from the academy when she met him. Her father had never let her date, so it was as if Jonas sensed the innocence in her. The relationship with him had been a rude awakening. It had caused Sam to swear off military men. She tried, she really did. Sam just couldn’t help falling in love with Jack O’Neill. Then she’d tried to run from it. Pete had been another Jonas just better disguised. She’d been in way over her head before she’d even realized it. Back to hiding bruises like before. Seeing how she’d hurt Jack, she’d somehow convinced herself she deserved every hit and punch. She never fought back, even though she was fully capable of kicking Pete’s ass. Then that day when the A/C went out. She was so hot but she couldn’t risk taking off her jacket. Her secret would be out if she did. They’d know she let Pete beat her. She figured they’d kick her out of the Air Force. She never thought Jack would be as livid as he was. That was the beginning of them. It had been a rough start. Both of them were not the best with feelings. That path lead to the journey they were about to embark on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this chapter came out good. I didn't want Sam to sound bitchy. So I hope I achieved that.


	3. Chapter 3

Jack and Sam lay together in bed at the cabin. They’d just made love to celebrate their engagement. Jack on his side, his arm propping up his head. The fingers of his other hand, ghosting over Sam’s face. “Samantha Carter is going to be my wife,” Jack said. A goofy grin on his face. “Tell me Samantha, when you were a little girl. What kind of wedding did you dream about?” She smiled. “I never really dreamed about weddings, fancy white dresses or happily ever after. I dreamed of the stars.”

Jack thought for a moment. “Whatcha say, we get married under the stars? We never would have met if it wasn’t for the stars.” Jack grinned that lopsided little grin of his. Sam took Jack’s hand, kissing his knuckles. “General O’Neill, I believe that’s a wonderful idea.” 

So that was how they ended up on the roof of the tallest hotel in Colorado Springs. They wanted something different to celebrate their love. They were different from the everyday couple. Most everyone in Colorado Springs got married in the Garden of the Gods, but Jack had had enough of gods, so they picked the stars instead. They had split the wedding duties. Sam would plan the wedding and the reception. Jack the all important wedding night and the honeymoon. 

Sam wanted simple and elegant. The wedding was to be a small affair, only family and close friends. The hotel Sam picked was used to having weddings but this was their first rooftop one. The wedding planning staff had tried to dissuade her from a rooftop event. She simply told them if they couldn’t do a rooftop, she’d go somewhere else. Sam was only getting married once. She knew what she wanted, it wasn’t extravagant, it just suited them. They’d picked a day in June to wed. Sam had never figured herself as a June bride, yet here she was. 

She enlisted the help of Stiler with the roof. They enlarged the doors for the roof. It seemed after word got out of a rooftop wedding, the hotel was booked for several more. The changes Sam and Sitler did to the hotel came off the price of the wedding. Jack was pleased with that, while Sam just shook her head at him, laughing. 

As the big day drew closer, large clear panels were installed to protect guests from falling and also from the wind. The chairs had been arranged to face the sunset. The SGC Chaplain had been asked to perform the ceremony. Steve Edwards had been at the mountain from the beginning. He had been with the crew during the good times and bad. He had witnessed the love grow between these to wonderful officers. He had been rooting for them from the very beginning, when it became obvious the two were hopelessly in love. So he was proud to join these two.

Having to wait until late in the day for the wedding to start, had jack’s nerves driving himself and Daniel crazy. Daniel had been tasked with keeping Jack out of trouble before the wedding. Jack never really had been a patient type of man. Sam had foreseen this issue and had given Jack and Daniel a list of tasks to do that day. 

It started with the guys eating breakfast. Sam had ordered it for them at the local dinner they all frequented. She had left Jack a letter, telling him how much she loved him and how much she was looking forward to being his wife. Then she had booked them a round of golf at the local golf course. After a late lunch at the clubhouse restaurant, Jack was ordered to take a nap. Upon awakening, he was to take a shower and shave. Then head to the hotel.

Sam's run up to the wedding was very different from Jack's. She knew if she'd needed help he would be there in a matter of minutes, but this was going to be the only marriage she ever had, damn it! It was bad luck to see the bride before the wedding and her keeping Jack occupied was best for everyone! Considering she'd never had any interest in the details of the wedding with Pete, she put her heart and soul into the planning for this wedding. 

The wedding would start just before sundown. She and Jack would watch the sunset and the stars come out as they exchanged vows. Chairs had been arranged for their family and friends to watch them take this next step into their lives. After the wedding the chairs would be taken down, while they shared a meal on the other side of the roof. Then a dance floor along with a band would be set up. They would dance and enjoy themselves throughout the night until it was time to go to the honeymoon suite.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now all that's left is the actual wedding!💖


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The night they've been waiting for!

Jack was as nervous as a long tailed cat in a room full of rocking chairs! He had just put on the monkey suit, Sam had picked for him. He hated to wear a suit! A tux even worse but Sam had mentioned how sexy she thought he looked in one, so all arguments went out of him after that! He would do anything to make Sam smile, if it made her frisky too, then all the better. He stood next to Pastor Steve. Daniel and Teal'c were his best men because he really couldn't bestow that honor on one and not the other. These men were his brothers in arms, brothers anyway you look at it. He would walk through hell for them, had already actually. His suit was black with a silver tie. Daniel and Teal'c suits were also black but with royal blue ties. 

Sam had picked royal blue and silver to be their colors. She said they reminded her of the night sky, royal blue for the sky and silver for the stars. Sam's dress as the lightest of silver. She'd never really understood the blushing bride in white. She was a woman not an innocent maid and she hadn't wanted the traditional white dress. So when she and Vala had found this silver dress, she knew it was the one. It was simple yet elegant, being a silk floor length with thin straps and backless. It showed just enough cleavage to leave Jack wanting more. This dress made her feel sexy like no other dress ever had. A golden stargate on a gold chain was nestled between her breasts. Her heels were glass just like Cinderella. Her bouquet was a mix of blue and silver roses. Cassie and Vala both wore royal blue dresses. Their dresses were similar to Sam's in shape but both were tea length. Vala's being the more daring of the two. 

George Hammond stood with Sam as they waited for the wedding march. "Sam, you look beautiful. Your mom and dad are watching you from heaven tonight." Sam quickly wiped the tear that had come to her eye. Smiling sweetly at him she wrapped her arm around his. 

As 'here comes the bride' played, Sam made her way to Jack. The people invited to this wedding were able to witness a true fairytale come to life. The looks of love exchanged between the two made everyone who saw it, long for the same type all consuming love. They looked at each other as if they were the only two people left on Earth. When Pastor Steve said Jack could kiss her bride, the kiss showed passion most had only read about.

When the band played 'Everything I do, I do it for you' Jack took his bride in his arms and danced with her, under the stars they both loved. He sang the versus lightly into her ear. He looked into her eyes saying "Samantha O'Neill, I love you with everything I am. I will do everything in my power to keep that happiness I see in you tonight, always."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what did you think of Sam and Jack's wedding?

**Author's Note:**

> ConnieN this isn't the rest of the Christmas fic but it's a start.


End file.
